Disaster
by vinur1996
Summary: "I agree with Andrea. I'm sick of you men judging us." Lori said and stood up, "I think that Daryl and Shane should cook for us tomorrow. Too show us how easy this is."


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of the characters. **

Daryl groaned when Lori handed him another plate of squirrel stew, making the other's look at him.

Andrea and Lori scoffed, "Problem?" Andrea asked and put down her plate. Daryl looked up, seeing that most of the group's attention was on him. Then he looked at Andrea, she looked mad, and if there was one thing Merle taught him, it was that you should never EVER push your boundaries with an angry woman.

Daryl cleared his throat, "no."

Andrea narrowed her eyes at him, "Spit it out Dixon."

Daryl put his plate down, "It's just… you can make more than squirrel stew from squirr-" Daryl started put Andrea cut him off by standing up and throwing her hands in the air from frustration.

"I'm sick of you men! All you do is complaining. You think that this is easy?" Andrea yelled and gestured to the food. Carol and Lori nodded their agreement.

"Because it ain't! We spend the whole day making dinner, cleaning laundry and teaching Carl. You men just keep watch and walk the perimeter and now you think we should cook you meals like you're kings?! Want us to give you guys foot massages too?"

Daryl furrowed his eyebrows, "Hey! I hunt too. I don't see you busting your ass all day in the woods trying to bring us dinner." He argued. Andrea put her right hand on her hip, her other hand pointing at Daryl in a don't-you-dare-argue-with-me gesture.

"Oh please Daryl! We know just as well as you that you love it more in the woods than to spend time in camp." She said. Daryl didn't say anything in return. Shane snorted in the background, making Andrea look at him.

"Something to say?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Come on! What did I do?" Shane asked.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Please, I heard you complaining to Rick the other day saying that the woman should take watch too. You said that we don't contribute enough." Most of the woman scoffed, clearly offended.

"I agree with Andrea. I'm sick of you men judging us." Lori said and stood up, "I think that Daryl and Shane should cook for us tomorrow. Too show us how _easy _this is."

This time Shane laughed, "That's ridiculous." And for the first time for a long time, Daryl agreed with the former Deputy.

"Is it? Because if it's so easy, it shouldn't be a problem for you two." Andrea said.

"I think it's a great idea." Carol agreed. Daryl and Shane groaned, knowing that there was no way out of this now.

Xxx

"Food's in the kitchen, here are some aprons." Andrea said and handed Shane an apron with flower patterns and Daryl got a pink one.

"Seriously?" Shane said and gestured to the apron.

"You'll live. Hershel said there are cook books in the cupboards, good luck." She said and leaved, leaving Shane and Daryl alone in the huge kitchen.

"Ever cooked before?" Shane asked and put on his apron.

"All the time… just never had to use anything except my microwave." Daryl said. Shane rolled his eyes and the two of them started looking for cook books.

Xxx

"Is this celery?" Daryl asked and held up an asparagus. Shane looked at the vegetable for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders. "I think so." He mumbled and continued to season the chicken.

The two of them had decided (after an hour of arguing) that they should make chicken with vegetables and brown sauce. Then they would make apple pie for dessert.

"You know how this thing works?" Shane asked and pointed at the oven. They stood in front of the oven for several minutes, looking like they were trying to put together a space ship.

"I'll ask Lori." Shane said and started walking out of the kitchen, put Daryl grabbed his arm, making Shane stop.

"What?" Shane growled.

"We can't ask them! Then they'll think they won." Daryl said.

Shane's eyes widened, "Your right."

"Plus, this can't be so hard." Daryl mumbled and pushed bunch of buttons and turned some knobs. "See? It works!" He said when the light on the oven turned on.

Shane put the chicken on the oven and then looked at the cook book, planning on starting on the sauce.

After trying to read the instructions for almost twenty minutes, he sighed loudly and threw his hands in the air, "Fuck this shit! Can't be that hard anyway." He yelled.

"What?" Daryl asked and put the vegetables in a pot.

"The damn sauce, it's just water and spices anyway, right?" Shane mumbled.

Xxx

"Damn it Shane! You had one job." Daryl yelled and pointed at the burned chicken.

"You're the one who turned on the oven!" Shane defended himself. Daryl frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What now?" Daryl asked. Shane carefully poked the chicken.

"We just cut off the black stuff, they'll never see a difference." Shane suggested. Daryl nodded in agreement, it wasn't like they had much of a choice anyway.

Daryl looked at a bottle of white wine sitting on the kitchen counter, Shane had probably planned on using it for the sauce. It wouldn't hurt if he took just a sip, right? Just something to calm the nerves.

Unfortunately, Daryl had always been clumsy when he was pissed off, so when Carl came running into the kitchen, Daryl dropped the bottle, which landed in the pot containing all the vegetables.

"Son of a-"Daryl cursed and picked up the bottle, but it was too late, half of the wine was already in the pot.

"Smile!" Carl said. Both of the men looked at Carl, who was holding an instant camera. Before they could stop him, Carl took the picture then ran off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Shane yelled. Daryl looked at Shane, he hadn't noticed the wine incident, Daryl just hoped that nobody else would.

Xxx

"Isn't anybody gonna taste it?" Shane asked when nobody ate their meal. Rick cleared his throat then picked up his fork. Soon everybody started eating. The meal was painfully awkward.

"Say it." Shane said when he noticed the looks of disgust on the other survivors.

"It tastes like road kill." Andrea mumbled with her mouth full of chicken.

"Aaaw no, it tastes good!" Maggie said when she saw how hurt Daryl and Shane looked.

"What is wrong with those vegetables?" Dale asked and tasted a carrot. Daryl looked down and tried to hide his smile.

"I can't believe someone can have that little experience in the kitchen." Glenn said and shook his head.

"I used to date a chef," Daryl said and the other's looked at him, surprised Daryl would share something about his personal life, "But we didn't spend much time in the kitchen cooking, if you know what I mean." Shane laughed loudly and high fived Daryl.

"What was that?" T-dog said and pointed between Daryl and Shane with his fork.

"What was what?" Shane asked.

"The high five. Aren't you two supposed to be sworn enemies?" T-dog added.

Daryl snorted, "We bonded over pie."

"Okay, I don't care if Shane and Daryl complain about our cooking, as long as they never have to cook again." Lori said and put down her fork.

Shane and Daryl laughed quietly, satisfied that they had won.


End file.
